Looking A Little Closer To Home
by DPIH
Summary: This is not the promised sequel to making it work, but it's just a one shot that was in my head. Lilly and Scotty have a fight after work and Scotty comes around to apologise.


A/n: This is not the promised sequel to making it work, but it's just a one shot that was in my head.

Lilly and Scotty have a fight after work and Scotty comes around to apologise.

Looking A Little Closer To Home

Lilly sat on her couch, twirling the stem of her wine glass between her fingers as she stared blankly at the TV screen. Lilly wiped away a tear with her free hand and took another sip from her wine. Her third glass of the evening. Anything to dull the pain that was in her chest like a lead weight. A sharp knock on her front door made her turn her head and she sighed heavily. Who the hell was at her door at nine o' clock at night?

She put her glass of wine down on her coffee table and walked over to the front door, checking who it was through the peep hole. It was her partner, not someone she was in the mood to see after their stupid fight in the street outside PPD that afternoon. She undid the chain and pulled back the door.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hi" Lilly replied

"Can I come in?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Lilly nodded and stepped back to let him into her apartment. She closed the door behind him. She was just thinking of what to say when he spoke first.

"Lil, I came to apologise to you, I shouldn't have gone snooping into your life"

"No, you shouldn't have" Lilly replied.

"I was just trying to protect you and I guess I went about it the wrong way"

Scotty had, for some reason, taken it upon himself to run a background check on Lilly's latest boyfriend, Jake Watson. They'd met at Jones' tavern one night after the rest of her squad had left. He offered to buy her a drink, she had accepted and before she knew it she and he were making out in the back of the bar. He'd called her the next day and asked her out on a proper date, which she had accepted.

Three weeks after they started dating she introduced him to her squad. Only Scotty had seemed standoffish, cold and distant, not his usual friendly self. Tonight he had told her that he had looked into her new boyfriend's background and found out that he was married, with two kids. Lilly hadn't believed him and they yelled a few choice words to each other before she stormed off, leaving him alone on the cold street.

Lilly sighed "You were right though" Lilly replied "I confronted him after our fight, and he admitted it"

Scotty sighed "I really didn't want to be right Lil; I just didn't want you to get hurt"

"Too late"

Scotty opened his arms, offering her a hug.

Normally she wouldn't have accepted his offer but she did tonight. She'd been hurt and a hug from a friend was what she needed. She slid her arms around his waist and he gave her a quick squeeze.

"He was an idiot Lil"

"Yeah" she said.

"And the guy was a bit of a douche"

Lilly laughed "Yeah, I guess he was"

"And what was the deal with his hair, he looked like a porcupine, what grown man has spiky hair?"

Lilly smiled "And he was a really bad kisser to"

He chuckled and then sighed "You deserve someone better than a guy that's cheating on his wife"

"Yeah well, so far that's the only guy I seemed to be able to attract"

Scotty pulled back from the hug and brushed away a lock of hair from her face and behind her ear

"Well maybe you've been looking in all the wrong places"

Lilly frowned "I am a self-confessed workaholic Scotty, when am I gonna ever find the time to meet anyone"

She had barely noticed that his thumb was brushing against her cheek, until his eyes locked on hers. His breath was coming in short rasps and Lilly knew what he wanted. She was shocked at first, but what shocked her more was that she wanted it to. So when he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. It had only lasted a few seconds but it was the most amazing few seconds of her life. His face still hovered in front of hers and her own hand rose from where it still rested on his waist and brushed against his cheek, slowly sliding it back until his fingers tangled in his black hair and she pulled him back down against her lips.

Scotty was surprised when Lilly let him hug her, she must really have been hurt to let him comfort her like this. He was even more surprised that she hadn't slapped him when he kissed her. But he was downright dumbfounded when she pulled him back in for another kiss. He decided to see just how fast she was willing to push this and he brushed his tongue along her bottom lip.

Lilly opened her mouth instinctively when she felt his tongue brushing against her bottom lips and she let out a groan when his tongue slipped into her mouth. She knew that she should not be kissing her partner, knew that this was a very slippery slope that they were on, but she couldn't stop herself. Scotty Valens, apart from being a great cop and partner, was also an amazing kisser.

Scotty pulled her closer to him, pressing his body tightly against his and his hand left the side of her face and gripped her waist just under her breasts. His fingers longed to touch her in more intimate places and just the thought of it made him harden.

Lilly felt him growing harder against her thigh and she knew that she should push him away, but she couldn't. His kisses were intoxicating and the feeling of his hands on her body made the fire inside her burn hotter. She finally needed air and she pulled back from his lips, panting with the effort to regain her breath.

"Lil?" He asked softly, wondering what the kiss meant.

She swallowed thickly, what did these kisses mean? Did she want to kiss him again? Did she want more than just a kiss?

"Scotty"

"Do you want me to go?"

Lilly thought for a few moments, it would be easier if he did, they could simply forget what had just transpired between them. But as he looked down into her eyes, she saw something that she only just realised had always been there whenever he'd looked at her.

Love

But how could she have missed that in all the years they'd worked together? How could he have not said anything? She smiled up at him.

"No, I don't want you to go"

He grinned "Good"

Lilly chuckled and took one of his hands in his, leading him over to the couch. She tucked her legs up underneath her and turned on a slight angle to face him.

"So"

"So"

They both spoke at the same time and laughed

"Would you like a drink? I could get you a glass of wine"

Scotty shook his head "Nah, I already had a few drinks to work up the nerve to come apologise to you. Now I am really glad I did"

Lilly grinned "Me too, my day started out good…..got really crappy in the middle and now…..has ended in a way that I didn't expect"

"In a good way or a bad way?" he asked softly, leaning in to her and resting his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

Lilly grinned "Definitely in a good way"

Scotty took it as a sign and lowered his head again, kissing her lips for the third time that night. How could he possibly have gone seven years without kissing these two perfect lips?

This last year had seen them moving closer together. After risking both their careers to help rescue Chris, Scotty somehow felt though they had moved beyond simply being just partners and friends to something deeper. He'd be kidding himself if he said he hadn't fantasied about kissing her, about touching her in more intimate places than just brushing her fingers when he handed her a file.

God, and now that he had finally made contact with her luscious lips he could not, in good consciousness, imagine himself kissing anyone else ever again.

He doubt that Lilly would ever want more than for him to kiss her tonight, and he resigned himself to the fact that soon she'd be asking him to leave and he'd have to go home with only the memory of her lips and a hard on. But to his surprise he felt her gently pick up his hand from where he had if resting on the couch cushion beside her and placed it on the curve if her breast.

Scotty gasped as if he'd been burned and he pulled back from her "are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes"

She pulled him back down into a kiss and this time it was as if someone had flipped a switch in Scotty's head. He surged forward and pushed her back against the couch cushions, moving their bodies until they were both lying on it, Lilly's soft body underneath his hard one and the fact that he could feel her everywhere made him even harder.

He wanted to kiss her neck, wanted to know what her skin tasted like and so, he decided that now was as good a time as any. His lips shifted across her cheek and then down to her neck, pausing underneath her ear.

"Oh god Scotty" Lilly moaned.

She racked her fingers down his back, pulling his shirt out of the back of his pants. She wanted to feel his heated skin against the palms of her hands and when they finally made contact…the feeling was indescribable to her.

She wanted to kiss him all over, she wanted him to kiss her all over and she knew that it was most likely a terrible idea but in that moment, she didn't really care. She slipped one hand between them and started to undo his shirt, one button at a time. Scotty was spurred into action and he followed her lead, undoing the buttons on her blouse. Lilly blindly pushed the shirt from her partner's shoulders and the ridges of his muscular back were more defined under her fingers. She traced patterns on them and tried her best to breath as Scotty's tongue explored her neck.

When Scotty felt the last button release and he finally lifted his head up from her neck and looked down at her now exposed chest. Her breasts contained within a cherry red lace bra, the perfect swells of flesh begged for the touch of his lips and obliged. Working his way down her neck, to the hollow at the base of her throat and then down to her breasts.

Lilly trailed her fingers through his hair, moaning as he kissed her sensitive breasts. "Wait Scotty"

Scotty pulled back and tried to control his erratic breathing "Do you want me to stop?"

Lilly shook her head "no" Lilly replied "I was kinda hoping we could move this to someplace a bit more comfortable….like my bedroom"

Scotty slowly got off of her and she took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs to her bedroom

Scotty's heart was hammering hard inside his chest as they walked into Lilly's bedroom and she closed the door behind them. Scotty dropped his hands to her waist and Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to kiss again. She pushed him backward towards the bed and they both fell onto the mattress, not breaking contact as they bounced down into her pillows.

Lilly rolled them over until she was straddling Scotty, and she slowly sat up. She slipped out of her blouse and threw it behind her and quickly shed her bra. Scotty's eyes that were fixed on hers until this point, moved down to her now exposed breasts. He slowly sat up until he was level with her again; he slid his hands down her back, committing each bump of her spine to memory.

Lilly giggled and pressed her chest against him and started to kiss down Scotty's neck. Scotty fell backwards on the bed, taking her with him. He rolled them over once more stated to kiss his way down her chest, until he reached her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and Lilly let out a giggle which turned into a throaty moan. Scotty's hands were now undoing her black pants and tugging them down her hips.

She arched her back to allow him to completely remove them. Now, all that she had left to protect her modesty was a pair of red lace panties to match the bra she had on.

Scotty moved back up to hover over her "You are way to over-dressed for this party Valens" She said as her eyes flicked down his body to his work pants. She reached between them and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, sliding them down his long muscular legs. Scotty lowered himself down on top of her, his waist falling between her legs. Now she could feel him against her "are you really sure you want to do this Lil, cause I can walk away right now if you want me too"

"I am sure"

Scotty's thumb hooked into the waist band of her underwear and dragged them slowly down her legs, making sure to keep his lips just far enough away from her that she couldn't reach and he chuckled at the almost homicidal, lusty look in eyes.

"Do you have any protection Lil?"

Lilly grinned "In the top drawer if the bathroom cabinet"

Scotty got off her and headed into the bathroom. Lilly took the opportunity to slide under the sheets and waited for her partner to come back.

He returned to the bedroom and Lilly was shocked by the impressive bludge in his boxer briefs, it gave her a rush of pride to know that she was the one that was the cause of that bludge. She licked her lips as he walked back into the room; he was holding the entire box of condoms.

Scotty dropped his underwear to the floor and joined Lilly under the sheets.

He started off slowly, kissing her lips tenderly and sliding his hands up and down her body. He didn't want to rush this. He been thinking about this all year, from the moment he'd seen her dragged from that river when Moe had tried to kill her and he'd realised once again how close he'd come to losing her, and when she'd stopped by his place with a six pack after he'd provided her an alibi after Moe had been shot (not that he'd ever thought she would of killed that bastard) More importantly when she'd risked her career and her life to save her sister from her maniac of a boyfriend and they been reamed out by Stillman for taking the law into their own hands as opposed to calling it in and Lilly had tried to take all the blame for herself, even insisting that she take any punishment he'd had coming.

He'd realised over the last year that he had more than just friendly feelings for her, that he may even love this extraordinary woman he'd known as his partner and best friend for nearly eight years. Tonight when she had let him kiss her, when she had kissed him back, all those feelings seemed to intensify. He loved her, he realised it now. He only hoped and prayed that she could possibly feel the same way about him.

Lilly knew that Scotty was a good looking guy, she'd seen woman checking him out when they were out at Jones' or even when they interviewing suspects. But now that she'd seen him naked she knew that good looking was an understatement.

He looked like a Greek god.

And the feeling of his lips and hands on her body; was a mind blowing turn on.

And he wanted her.

Scotty reached between them and rolled on a condom "you're beautiful Lilly Rush" he whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself Scotty Valens"

He grinned and kissed her again.

"Are you ready?" he asked

Lilly nodded

He slid into her and she gasped.

He wanted to wait for her adjust to him, but Lilly had other ideas "Oh god Scotty, move"

He started to move, slow deliberate movements. He didn't want to rush this. He wanted this moment to last forever. Logically he knew that it couldn't but if couldn't he at least wanted it to last longer just a few minutes.

"Oh Scotty" Lilly moaned grabbing at the pillow under her head and she closed her eyes.

"Lil, this feels so right"

She nodded "don't stop"

Scotty upped his pace and they both groaned

Lilly slid her hands down his back, digging her nails into his shoulder. She never felt this way before. Something about the way Scotty was kissing her, touching her, moving inside her, it was it was happening for the first time. He was making her feel so special and loved that she could hardly breathe.

She gripped the back of his head and dragged his lips back to her. She wanted….no needed to take control of this amazing situation.

She pushed on his shoulders and they rolled over and Scotty ended up underneath her. She started to rock her hips back and forth while Scotty gripped at her waist.

"Holy crap" Scotty groaned "Oh Lil don't stop"

Lilly giggled, and slowly traced the lines of his defined muscles with her fingertips, which somehow turned him on even more. Scotty's breathing was rapid and his eyes were shut.

Scotty pushed himself up on his elbows so that she was sitting in his lap.

He continued to thrust his hips upwards as their lips locked, their moans and pants were the only sounds that could be heard between them.

"Oh Lil" Scotty muttered "I am close"

"Me too" Lilly replied

"Just hold on a little longer" Scotty whispered

"I don't know if I can"

Scotty rolled her beneath him again and thrust faster and faster inside of her, Lilly screamed in pleasure tugging his hair as he roared his own release and collapsed on top of her.

"Oh god Scotty, that was fantastic"

Scotty nodded and rolled off her, tugging the sheet over the top of them.

"That was amazing Lil"

Lilly grinned and draped her arm over his chest "Scotty, that was…..just wow"

Scotty chuckled and then sighed, staring up at the ceiling "Lil, I have a confession to make"

Lilly lifted herself up on her elbows to look down on him "What's that?"

Scotty brushed lock of hair that was sticking to her sweaty brow "I had an ulterior motive for trying to break you and that moron up"

Lilly frowned "What do you mean"

"I was jealous"

Lilly scowled "Jealous? Seriously?"

Scotty nodded "I realised something this year"

"What?"

"I love you"

For one heart stopping minute Scotty thought Lilly was going to flip out and kick him out of her bed, and out of her life. But instead, she smiled, lowered her head and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too" Lilly whispered as she pulled back.

Scotty chuckled and he captured her face between his hands "Oh Lil, you don't know how long I've wanted you to say that" Lilly giggled "and if you give me a few minutes, I can show you how happy it makes me"

Lilly giggled again "Can't wait"

Scotty's lips found hers again and he rolled them over, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The newly formed couple spent the rest of the night, showing each other just how much they loved each other.


End file.
